The Legend Of Shadowhunters
by ShadowhunterVI
Summary: Link somehow got out of his game and ended up in New York City! He found some interesting people while walking around.
1. Chapter 1

I work on a shitty ipad that doesnt care if I saved the story and doesn't save it. Sorry if I can't update or finish the story. I don't own LoZ or TMI. They belong to their rightful owners. This story takes place between the ending of OoT and the end of City of Glass. Navi is still with Link in this story. Shippings: Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and Link x Zelda.

* * *

Link's POV

I defeated Ganon by hitting him in the tail.

Zelda was going to send me back in time because there was no need for a hero in a time of peace.

My entire mind was going like: _She don't need you no more._

Wow. Okay then...

She started to play the Song of Time and guess what?

She messed up on the last note.

She gasped and then tossed the ocarina of time to me. I caught it before everything around me faded to white.

Jace's POV

It was three in the morning and Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and I were going to go kill some demons. We walked around the neighbourhood where the institute was and found some Forsaken. They were made by Valentine before the angel killed him. They were too strong for us to handle. Right now we were just defending ourselves and hope they'll just go away. Someone joined into the battle.

Link's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on something like rock. It was a long pathway in front of me and a darker and bigger pathway on my right with white and yellow lines. On the my left, I saw a series of tall houses. It was dark outside and the only light came from tall poles in rows on the side of the pathway. No one was around so I guess that it was either night or early in the morning. I waited five minutes for the sun to come up quickly like it did in Hyrule.

Nothing happened.

Maybe I'm out of my video game, kinda like how BEN Drowned can come out of video games and kill people (A/N: If you don't know who BEN Drowned is then just search him up.)

Navi came out from inside my hat. She looked around and started panicking.

"Link! Where are we?! What did you do?!"

I held up my hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything! Zelda messed up on the last note of the Song of Time and so we ended up here!"_  
_

She calmed down a minute later and said "Okay, let's just explore around. See if you can find anyone who can help you."

I nodded and she went back into my hat.

I walked around and heard people fighting. I rushed to them. Two teenage girls and two teenage boys were fighting some creature thing.

They were teenagers so they weren't Kokiri people, they didn't have pointed ears so they weren't Hylians, they weren't big like the Gorons, they didn't have blue skin so they're not Zoras, and there were two males so they weren't gerudos.

What were they?

They had black gear on and fighting with glowing weapons.

The girl with red hair and green eyes had knives, the girl with raven hair and brown eyes had a whip, the boy with raven hair and blue eyes had a bow and arrows like I had, and the boy with golden hair and eyes had a sword. They all had strange symbols on their bodies. I saw the thing they were attacking. It looked like a deformed version of them. They were failing at fighting so they were just defending themselves.

I jumped into the fight to help them.

I took out my bow and shot an arrow into the thing's eye. It growled in pain. The teens turned to face the raven haired boy. He pointed at me and soon everyone was looking at me. I took out my sword and stabbed and slashed it until it died. I put my weapons away. I only got minor cuts and bruises.

I looked at the teenagers and they were in shock.

"Who are you?" said blonde boy.

I started to feel tired.

I forgot to fill up my bottles with fairies again... DANG IT!

I collasped, everything around me turning dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV

WOAH. Some guy just randomly came and joined the fight and killed a Forsaken, and he wasn't even a Shadowhunter! He was wearing a green tunic, brown boots, white pants, and a long green hat. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. Not the normal human pointed ears but actual pointed ears like an elf! His ears had blue piercings. His weapons out were a sword and bow and arrows. Maybe he was one of the Fair Folk. But why would a Faerie be helping us? After he killed the Forsaken, he put away his weapons. He only got minor cuts and bruises.

"Who are you?" asked Jace.

Before the guy could answer, he closed his blue eyes and collasped on the ground.

"Jace! We have to help him!" I said.

"You're right. Alec, help me pick him up and bring him to the Institute." said Jace.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble if we bring a mundane to the Institute?" asked Alec.

Isabelle shook her head."Alec, do you see his ears? They're not fake, he's not a mundane."

"What about his e-oh..."

"We can explain this to your parents in the morning when they wake up." I said.

Jace and Alec picked the stranger up and carried him to the Institute while me and Isabelle carried his weapons: his sword, bow and arrows, a grappling hook... and...bombs?

How the hell did he get a _grappling hook_ and _bombs_?

Me and Isabelle put his weapons in the weapons room. We cleaned up his wounds, set him down in a guest room and left. We left a note on the bed saying to come downstairs when he wakes up. Alec and Isabelle left to their rooms to sleep while me and Jace stayed outside.

"I hope he's okay... he saved our lives by endangering his.." I said.

"He'll be fine," said Jace. "His pulse was normal and he didn't lose too much blood."

I hope he'll live...


End file.
